Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle dual zone air conditioning system. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle dual zone air conditioning system with a first evaporator for a first zone and a second evaporator for a second zone where both first and second evaporators are provided with unimpeded flow of compressed refrigerant from a condenser while the compressor is operating.
Background Information
A vehicle dual zone air conditioning system is typically provided with a first evaporator for a first zone thereof and a second evaporator for a second zone thereof with at least one refrigerant flow shut-off valve installed between a condenser and at least one of the first evaporator and the second evaporator in order to selectively stop the flow of refrigerant to the one of the first and second evaporators when there is no cooling requested for that zone.